wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stefan Hunger
'Stefan Hunger '(* 9. August 1939 in Erfurt) ist ein deutscher Poltiker (CDU), seit 2013 ist er im Bundestag. 2004 bis 2009 war er im Thüringer Landtag und 2000 bis 2001 war er Parteivorsitzender der CDU. Leben Hunger wurde in Erfurt als Sohn vom Liedermacher Kurt Hunger (1919) geboren. Er studierte Geschichte und wurde 1974 Mitglied der SED. Aus dieser trat er 1975 aus und setzte sich seitdem gegen die DDR ein wofür er 1976 verhaftet wurde, zu 2 Jahren Haft. Er wurde 1977 entlassen. 1983 wurde er wegen Staatsfeindlichkeit erneut zu 10 Jahren Haftverurteilt. 1985 wurde er dann wieder vorzeitig entlasssen. 1987 demonstrirte er gegen die SED und wurde deswegen zu lebenslanger Haft und 9000 DDR Mark Strafe verurteilt. 1988 wurde er wieder vorzeitig entlassen und floh nach Ungarn wo er in die USA reiste und erst 1991 wieder zurückkehrte. 1998 wurde er Mitglied der Grünen. 1999 verließ er diese wieder und war am 1. Juli 1999 für 2 Tage Mitglied der SPD. Am 2. August 1999 trat er der CDU deren Parteivorsitzender er vom 31. Dezember 2000 bis zum 29. Januar 2001 war nach dem Rücktritt des eigentlichen Parteivorsitzenden. Er unterstützte 2005 Angela Merkel bei ihrem Wahlkampf, er sagte aber auch das er sehr beeindruckt von der FDP sei. Hunger kam 2004 in den Landtag von Thüringen. 2009 war er dort nicht mehr. Seit 2013 ist er im Bundestag und sagte am 4. Januar 2014: "Ich wäre auf jedenfall der Ideale Bundespräsident. Christlich, Konservativ und Grün. Ja, ich könnte mir vorstellen das die Grünen mich unterstützen um eine Neue DDR unter einem Linken zu verhindern". Am 3. Februar 2014 wurde er gefragt ob er gerne Thüringer Ministerpräsident sein würde, er antwortete mit: "Ich hasse Landespolitik. Ich bin Ideal für die Bundespolitik, aber Landespolitik. Nein Danke. Da gibs nen paar bessere. Ich war früher in der guten Alten...Äh...Ich meine guten Aktuellen Landesregierung...Äh...Politik. Hauptsächlich um den Erfolg der PDS zu verhindern. PDS sind blöd!". Am 9. Februar 2014 sprach er sich in einer TV-Sendung für ein Verbot der Linken aus: "Sie sind Rechts! Ich meine Links! Aber trotzdem Rechts! Warum ? Ich bin mitte. Sie sind Rechts. Blöde Linke. Soll Verboten werden!" Er startete am 2. Dezember 2014 eine Kampange gegen Linke Verdummung. Umwelt Hunger ist dafür das alte Schädliche Kohlekraftwerke abgeschaltet werden und ist für einen Atomausstieg bis 2030. Er sagte 2010: "Blöder Atom. Ist ganz gemein zu Menschen. Hat Leute versklavt. Ausstieg bis 2030 gut. Ich bin nicht Onkel Fritz. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." Ausländer Im Bereich Ausländer fordert Hunger eine leichte Annährung an die Grünen. Zum beispiel fordert er Flüchtlinge zu versichern. DDR Hunger ist für ein Verbot der Linken. Europa Hunger, der selbst Jahre lang Europapräsident werden wollte hat ähnliche Ziele wie Yannik Emil. Wirtschaft Hunger will sich in diesem Bereich von Parteien wie den Grünen, der SPD, oder der FDP abgrenzen. Er will den "Christlichen Wirtschaftskurs" und eine Christliche Wirtschaft. Er will das Weihrauch mehr gefördert wird. Videospiele Hunger, der sich als GTA Fan bezeichnet und selbst das GTA Wiki(Pedia) gründete ist für ein GTA Spiel was vom Staat finanziert wird was in den 30ern spielt mit Linken und Zombies als Böse die alle nur von Priestern abgeschoßen werden können. Auch solle das Spiel besser mit dem Handy zu spielen sein. Das ganze Spiel soll noch im Klassischen GTA Style bleiben aber trotzdem anders sein. Man solle dort auch Werbung für die Christliche Wirtschaft machen und gegen Die Linke. Die Farben des Covers sollen Schwarz-Grün (seine Wunschkoalition) sein und immer wenn man verloren hat soll da: "Große Koalition" stehen. Er fordert auch ein neues Mario Spiel indem es darum geht Deutschland vor der AfD die als Rote Pilze dargestellt werden soll zu retten. Mario soll anstatt: "It's me Mario" "It's me Schwarz-Grün" sagen. Auch dieses Spiel soll von der Regierung bezahlt werden. Er fordert auch das die Regierung neue Zombie Shotter Spiele produziert die die Menschheit vor einer wahrscheinlichen Zombie Katastrophe warnen sollen. Filme Hunger fordert mehr Christliche Filme zu drehen. Stefan Hunger Witze "Wenn Stefan Hunger ins Schwarze fällt ertrinkt nicht er sondern die Regierung" - Kurt Beck "Wenn Stefan Hunger Bundespräsident wird wird Jesus kotzen" - Cindy aus Marzahn "Stefan Hunger ist kein Christ sondern ein GTA" - DVDKritik "Stefan Hunger hat seine Würde in der DDR vergessen" - Ralf Schmitz "Is'n Idiot. Like scheiß Ballaspile. Mag Merkl. Na, wer isit. Stefan Hunger!" - Junge98 "Der hat bei Facebook und bei den Umfragen mehr Dislikes als Erdogan und Putin zusammen - FACEbook "Der Stefan Hunger ist ganz blöd" - Julia SchmidtTUBE "Ein Dummer Mensch" - Barack Obama "Die Merkel ist gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz blöd" - Gregor Gysi "Du singst Blöd" - Dieter Bohlen "Willst du Kekse Stefan ?" - Dieter Bohlen "Atomausstieg mit Hunger ? Träum ma waita" - Bündnis 90/Die Grünen Kamange "Der Bundestag hat mindestens 2 Idioten. Stefan und Hunger" - Die Linke "Ist zwar kein Türke aber redet genauso Dumm" - NPD Sachsen "Der Stefan hat Hunger" - Stefan Hunger "Der frißt den Bundestag mit Fragen. Das sagt schon sein Name" - Angela Merkel "Blöd. Ich habe Hunger" - CSU "Sein gerede ist ja wohl ein schlechter Witz" - Oskar Lafontaine "Er selbst ist ein Schlechter Witz" - Joachim Gauck "Wir haben Hunger!" - Bundestag "Wir haben keinen Hunger mehr" - Die Linke Thüringen "Ich möchte mich nicht falsch ausdrücken. Aber dieser Typ ist wie er sagen würde blöd" - Bodo Ramelow "Hunger gehört nicht zu uns!" - Bündnis 90/Die Grünen "Er ist so dumm das nicht mal Gott ihn akzeptieren will" - Priester "Ich würde an seiner Stelle zum Islam übergehen da er einfach zu blöd ist für alles andere ist" - AfD "Läßt alle im Stich. Fordert unerreichbare Klimaziele. Ja los wählt ihn!" - CDU Baden-Würtemberg "Amen und ich muss mal" - Stefan Hunger beim Gottesdienst "JFK wurde ermordet. Stefan Hunger wurde verblödet" - SPD Brandenburg "Stefan Hunger ist sein eigener Hatter" - Facebook "No Stefan Hunger. Falls Stefan Hunger das nicht weiß. No bedeutet Nein." - CDU "Du Bundespräsident ? Du bist nach Stefan Hunger der schlechteste Möchtergern Politiker Ever" - Mike Mohring "Noch schlechter als Rot-Rot-Grün ist nur noch Stefan Hunger" - Mike Mohring "Gutes Rezept für Wahlniederlage 2017. Stefan Hunger." - CDU "Die Linke steht immer noch da wo sie vor 25 Jahren gestanden hat. Stefan Hunger steht immer noch da wo er vor 70 Jahren gestanden hat." - SPD Köln "Das perfekte Paar sind Grüne und Hunger auf einem Haufen" - SPD "Stefan Hunger wäre schon vor 20 Jahren gestorben. Er war nur zu Dumm um zu sterben" - CDU "Stefan Hunger ist zu Dumm um Schulden zu machen" - SPD "Es lebe die Große Koalition. Es sterbe Stefan Hunger" - Sigmar Gabriel "Stefan Hunger hat nur einen Furz in seinem Kopf" - Ralf Schmitz "Stefan Hunger kann fliegen. Er kann aus dem Bundestag fliegen" - ComedyPUR "Stefan Hunger hat soweit gezählt wie er nur konnte. Also bis 2." - ComedyPUR "Stefan Hunger ist kein Idiot. Er ist blöd" - Nicht Lustig "Er macht unbewußt Witze wenn er seinen Mund öffnet." - LaLa "Stefan Hunger hat Faule Zähne. Er ist zu Dumm zum Zahnarzt zu gehen" - Zahnarzt "Geh zu Deine Mudda" - DEINEMUDDA "Ganz böse Zombies" - Let's Play "Blöder Joker" - Let's Play "Ich habe einen Plan. Ich bin doch nicht Stefan Hunger" - Batman "Chuck Norris Witze sind guter als Stefan Hunger Späße" - Let's Draw "DDR Spinner" - Die Linke "Er sagt nur Bla Bla Bla" - PDS Liste der Stefan Hunger Witze (Auswahl) Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Alter Mann Kategorie:Deutscher